


Love is a Battlefield

by bellafarella



Series: Gallavich Week: June '15 [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5.10 scene redo, Alternate Canon, Boyfriends, First Dates, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week Day 3, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Scene Redo, Season/Series 05, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, forget everything that happened afterwards :), not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous said: prompt: forget sammi happened and ianandmickey went on that date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week - Day 3: You’re the boss! (Missing scenes or scene/episode/season redos)
> 
> This prompt works for this day also so here it is. Hope you enjoy this one as well :)

“I just realized,” Ian says stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, “We’ve actually never been on a real date.”  
  
Mickey spits out some more blood and says, “Bullshit.”  
  
“No, I’m serious, like a date where you sit down and you go to a nice restaurant. And you put on a nice shirt and you eat with utensils,” Ian says waving his burnt hand in the air, trying to get his point across.  
  
“You wanna do that?” Mickey asks him seriously.  
  
“Yeah, why not?” Ian says automatically.  
  
“Like a Sizzlers?” Mickey asks confused.  
  
“Sure,” Ian says cause he really doesn’t give a shit, he just wants to go on a date with the guy he’s been in love with for years.  
  
“You mean now?” Mickey asks incredulously.  
  
“Now, before I sober up and get all fucking weird again,” Ian says with a small smile on his face.  
  
Mickey chuckles and says, “Alright. Can I borrow a fucking shirt then? Please.”  
  
“Yeah you can borrow a shirt,” Ian says as he swings his arm around Mickey’s shoulder. “Because LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD,” They both start yelling/singing again as they make their way inside the house.  
  
  
“No ones here,” Mickey says more like a statement than a question as he looks around.  
  
“Guess not,” Ian says smirking at him.  
  
Mickey pushes Ian up against the nearest wall and crashes their lips together. Ian moans into the kiss and licks into Mickey’s mouth. He tastes is blood, cigarette smoke, and beer.  
  
Ian pushes Mickey off of him slightly and says, “C’mon, Mick. Let’s get you that shirt.”  
  
“You’re fucking serious about that?” Mickey asks watching Ian start heading up the stairs.  
  
“Mhm!” Ian says perkily looking back at Mickey.  
  
Mickey laughs and starts chasing Ian up the stairs. They crash into Ian, Carl, and Liam’s bedroom with their hands all over each other. They fall on the bed with Ian on top of Mickey. He looks down at Mickey and gives him one of his brightest smiles.  
  
Mickey can’t help but say, “I love you.”  
  
Ian blinks a few times before it registers what Mickey just said. “Are you serious right now?”  
  
Mickey sits up and grabs Ian’s face with both of his hands. He looks into his deep green eyes and says, “‘Course I am. I love you, Ian. So much.”  
  
Ian smiles at him as big as he could with Mickey’s hands on his cheeks. He moves closer and presses his lips to Mickey’s. It’s one of the softest, gentlest kisses they’ve ever shared. Ian says against his lips, “I love you so much.” Mickey kisses him a bit harder after that.  
  
Ian pulls back to look at Mickey. He says, “Let’s go. Now we really need to have this date!”  
  
Mickey laughs and says, “Alright, alright.”  
  
They change out of their dirty, bloody clothes, and into button down shirts and clean jeans. They go to the bathroom and wipe the blood off of their faces and then they’re out the door and heading towards the L.  
  


* * *

  
They couldn’t find a Sizzlers but they found an Olive Garden. They got a booth and sat across from each other.  
  
Mickey sobered Ian up by getting him water and coffee, making him drink them. They laughed and spoke nonsense throughout their meals. It was one of the best nights of their lives.  
  
When they finished eating, Ian got up and came to sit next to Mickey on his side.  
  
Before Mickey can ask him what he’s doing Ian brings his hand to the back of Mickey’s neck and kisses him just as softly on the lips as before.  
  
Ian pulls back but keeps his hand on his neck. Mickey says a little breathlessly, “What was that for?”  
  
“For being the most amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for,” Ian says as he rubs his thumb against the back of his neck.  
  
“Shut up,” Mickey says with no real heat.  
  
“It’s true, Mickey. You’ve been the best. I’ve cheated on you, I’ve kidnapped your baby, I’ve lied, and done horrible shit, but yet you’re still with me and you love me. I don’t deserve you but I don’t want to give you up,” Ian says sincerely.  
  
Mickey takes Ian’s face into his hand and says, “Don’t say shit like that. I love you and I want to take care of you. I don’t give a fuck about all the other shit that happened. You’re it for me.”  
  
Ian’s eyes water and he smiles before nodding at Mickey. “Okay.”  
  
Mickey smiles before pecking him on the lips once more. Ian says, “I’m trying to get better. I promise, I’ll try hard for you. I don’t want to ever let you down again.”  
  
Mickey brushes his thumb across a stray tear running down Ian’s cheek before kissing him softly one more time. He says, “I know you will.”  
  
The waitress comes by with their bill and Mickey pays for them. When they’re done Mickey says to Ian, “Let’s get out of here and have some amazing love sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
